Journey through a Wedding Night
by GoodShipSherlollipop
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are finally married. After months of longing to be together physically, yet honouring God in their commitment to waiting to consummate their relationship, it is time for them to share their bodies for the first time in a special way, and the waiting is definitely going to have been worthwhile! Sequel to "A Journey to Love, Faith and Marriage."
1. Wedding Night Romance

**Author's note:** This three-part wedding night story is especially dedicated to those of you who have waited or are planning to wait for your wedding night to be intimate with your spouse. May God bless you for your commitment, and I pray that this story will inspire you. The following Bible verse will, I hope, give further validation for this decision. Interestingly, look at how closely the last sentence in verse 19 ties in with what Sherlock says to his sister, when he believes she is Faith Smith.

 **1 Corinthians 6:19-20**

 _(19) Do you not know that your bodies are temples of the Holy Spirit, who is in you, whom you have received from God? You are not your own; (20) you were bought at a price. Therefore honor God with your bodies._

And now, let the wedding night romance begin!

* * *

 **Update:** I have deleted the publcation of this story twice and turned guest review moderation on, as a result of being spammed over and over by guest reviews containing nothing but computer code that continues on for the character limit of reviews. If you support my Christian-based stories, please leave a legitimate review to support me. If you don't, please just stay away from them, rather than trying to cause trouble. It is really disconcerting to feel attacked this way, but I will not allow spammers to prevent me from putting forth my messages of inspiration.

 **Update 1/24/19** I have changed the cover image to one drawn by a wonderful reader, **Elizabeth** **Robello** , who kindly chose to draw an interprretation of Sherlock and Molly leaving the church on their wedding day, using my descriptions of what they are wearing as her guide.

* * *

The chauffeur opened the door and Sherlock stepped out first, then assisted Molly from the limousine. She looked at the front of the hotel and gasped. "You booked us into the Ritz for our wedding night?"

"It would certainly appear so," Sherlock responded, with a lopsided grin and an affectioate squeeze to her hand.

Molly's hand tightened convulsively on his. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling a tingle of nervous excitement run through her whole body. This was really happening. They were going to share that last part of themselves with one another, and she was going to see Sherlock naked for the first time. She couldn't help feeling a little dizzy at the thought.

Molly was certainly no stranger to the naked form, obviously, doing autopsies on dead bodies meant she had seen naked bodies of all shapes and sizes, but she had never seen a real, live naked body. And certainly she had never seen what a man's body looked like when he was turned on. She had felt it on several occasions, of course. There was no disguising it at times when Sherlock held her close, but actually seeing him in that state? She blushed at the thought.

Sherlock slid a glance at her. "Nervous?" he asked, as they still stood on the pavement.

"A little," she admitted. _More than a little,_ she thought silently.

He bent to kiss her cheek. "Me too. But I suggest we head inside now. It would be a little anti-climactic if we spent the night loitering on the kerb." He smirked, and she giggled.

Fortunately, due to the lateness of the hour, there was nobody to see them walk into the luxurious hotel. Thank goodness the reporters haven't got wind of our location, Molly thought. The chauffeur retrieved their overnight bag from the boot and handed it to Sherlock. "You have my number, Mr. Holmes. Just call me in the morning when you're ready to be picked up," the man said, before departing.

Sherlock went immediately with Molly to the registration desk inside the hotel. "I have a booking for tonight under the name Sherlock Holmes," he told the woman at the desk. The woman looked a little starstruck. Even if she had not known who Sherlock was, with their attire, it was obvious they were here for their wedding night. The woman blinked a few times, and then seemed to regain her faculties. She typed on her computer for a few seconds.

After handing Sherlock two key cards for their room, she said, "Welcome to the Ritz, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The newlyweds made their way to the room number shown on their key cards. At the door to the room, Sherlock used the key card and opened it. "Wait here for a second,"he told Molly, entering the room with the overnight bag and turning on the light. He deposited the bag on the floor, then turned back to Molly and lifted her into his arms in traditional bridal style which took some effort due to her voluminous dress, to carry her across the threshold.

"Well, that was a little more difficult than I anticipated," he commented with a quirk to his lips, setting Molly down hastily, and she giggled. She could feel his grip had been slipping on the satiny fabric of her wedding gown.

Then he seemed suddenly uncertain about what to do next. Molly came to his rescue by suggesting, "Why don't we explore our room?"

Their gazes were immediately drawn to the huge king-sized bed, the headboard of which was against the right hand wall. On the opposite wall from the entry into the room, was a curtained window, in front of which was a round table with a chair on either side. The chairs had red velvet cushions and backs, lined with gold, which matched the headboard of the immense bed, which had what looked to be some sort of backless love seat at the foot of it. There was an armchair on one side of an ornate fireplace which was on the opposite wall from where the bed was situated. A chest of drawers was on the other side of the fireplace with the TV on top. There were lamps on bedside tables and beyond the bed to the right was another armchair.

On the front wall as you walked into the room was a dressing table and another velvet padded chair with an umbrella rack next to it. Molly dropped the white handbag she had been carrying onto this. The door to the bathroom was on the right hand wall before the bed. Molly was astounded at the opulence. The walls were cream with gold trim.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, drinking it all in.

"Yes, beautiful," Sherlock agreed, but he wasn't looking at the furnishings. Instead, he was looking at her, and her heart leapt at the hungry expression in his eyes.

"Uh, we should check out the bathroom, shouldn't we?" she suggested, feeling butterflies performing a merry dance in her stomach.

Sherlock huffed out a breath. "If you like."

They went to the closed door of the bathroom and Molly opened it. The first thing that met their eyes was a huge bathtub directly in front of them, that had a glass screen which could be closed. A sink, beyond which was the toilet, was against the wall to their left.

"Look, there are two fancy white robes behind the door," Molly pointed out to Sherlock.

"We might just have to take a bath together so we can wear them afterwards," he told her, taking her by the hand and leading her back into the main room.

"That does sound nice," she agreed, peeking up at him through her lashes.

"Are we done exploring, now?" asked Sherlock in a slightly irritated tone, pulling his brows together. "I'd really like to kiss you now." He slid his arms around her as he spoke and pulled her close. Then his lips were on hers, sensuous and warm, sending tingles immediately running through her, heating her body from within. Molly put her arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently. It was so strange to realize there would be no need to hold back this time. They were finally married. Glorious warmth spread through her veins, as Sherlock's hands slid upwards, to caress the bare skin of her upper back and shoulders.

He released her after a minute, and she made an involuntary sigh of disappointment.

"Wait, sweetheart," he told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

What on earth was he doing? Was he texting someone on their wedding night? Surely not?

But no, it wasn't long before she heard the music from A Thousand Years, playing.

"I wanted to dance with you again," he told her, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. "I didn't know it was already going to be our wedding dance, but well, I had already downloaded it in preparation."

He put his phone on the bed and held his arms out to her so they could sway to the song again, the way they had done earlier that night and weeks earlier in the flat. No matter how often Molly heard the song, she responded to the romantic lyrics, and now she was responding to the feel of Sherlock's arms around her.

This time though, they reverted to the way they had moved with the music that time in the flat, when they had not just held each other. This time they kissed ardently, letting the music flow around them. Sherlock's mouth moved to trail down her throat, then he was kissing her bare shoulders. The touch of his lips on her skin caused tingles to run through her again every place his lips touched, and she gasped a little. The combination of Sherlock's lips and the beautiful song washed over her, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes and escaped.

When the song ended, Sherlock lifted his head, and his curls were temporarily caught in Molly's veil, before he winced slightly and extricated himself. "Do you think I can remove your veil now?" he asked, as his fingers moved to brush the tears gently from her face.

Molly giggled and blinked rapidly through her tears. "Of course, but remember what I told you about my hair. You definitely don't want to try running your fingers through it until I've washed out the hairspray, because they will most certainly get stuck in it.."

"Duly noted," he told her as his lips twitched in amusement. "Now tilt your head forward so I can see where your veil is attached."

Molly did as she was told, and Sherlock found the pins that had kept the veil firmly in place all day, removing them gently, then lifting the veil from her head and placing it over the dressing table chair.

Despite Molly's warning, Sherlock reached out a hand to touch her hair. "Wow, it really is stiff, isn't it?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" she asked cheekily, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Talk like that will get you in trouble, Mrs. Holmes." His voice was very deep, and she heard the note of passion in it.

Molly thrilled at his words. Not the being in trouble of course, but the way he had called her Mrs. Holmes. Then, his hands were on her shoulders, caressing her bare skin as he kissed her again. He trailed his fingers lightly over her shoulders until Molly could not stop herself from pulling away and giggling. "Sherlock, that tickles!"

"Interesting," he murmured. "The lighter the pressure, the more sensitive your skin is. I'll have to remember that." He dropped a light kiss then to her shoulder and said, "Did I tell you how breathtaking you look, Molly? I can't believe you're mine."

She tilted her head and gave him a coquettish look. "Well, the feeling is mutual. You look so magnificent, Sherlock. I thought you looked incredible in your suit for the wedding, but this tuxedo, well, it's even more amazing."

"It might look good, but it is getting uncomfortably hot in here," he responded, reaching a hand to tug at his collar. "Do you-" he hesitated, then his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and continued, "do you want to help me take the jacket off?"

Molly looked at him rather shyly. "If you like. But first, I need to take off my shoes, they're killing me." She bent down to remove them, then realized it would be impossible with her dress. "Uh, Sherlock, could you help me, please?"

He nodded. "Of course, sweetheart."

She walked over to the bed and perched on the edge of it so she could bend down and raise one foot, then the other so he could remove her shoes. Afterwards, she wiggled her toes experimentally. She had not realized how pinched they felt from being in the shoes after so many hours. "Much better," she breathed.

"I can massage them a little if it would help," he offered, dropping to his knees immediately.

So typical, she thought. Here it was their wedding night, and he was thinking of her first, and her comfort. "That would be lovely, thank you sweetheart, but let me take off your jacket first, so you are more comfortable."

He bent forward and allowed her to undo the button of the jacket, then slide it off his shoulders. "Do you want me to remove this satin waistcoat as well?" she asked, "and your tie?"

"Why not? It all has to come off eventually anyway," he said, giving her a suggestive look which made her catch her breath.

She unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat and assisted him with its removal, as well as his tie. Then he bent down once more and took one of her feet in his hands, massaging it gently. She breathed a sigh of relief as he worked away the ache first from one foot, then the other.

"That feels so much better," she said when he had finished.

"Anything for you, my love," he told her, looking up at her with a tender expression on his face.

"Wouldn't your feet feel better out of their shoes as well?" she asked, slipping off the bed and standing close to him.

"I'm sure they would," Sherlock answered, proceeding to take off his own shoes and socks and place them underneath the dressing table, along with her shoes. Then he pulled her back into his arms, placing his hands around her waist and looking down to meet her eyes. "You are suddenly much shorter," he commented with a teasing grin.

Molly sniffed. "Less talking, more action," she told him, putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down towards her as she raised her self on tiptoes so their lips could meet once again. This time their kiss was more intense in every way. Sherlock gently teased her mouth open with his tongue, exploring it briefly, before returning to the open mouthed kissing they so enjoyed. This time his hands slid down Molly's back until they reached the zipper of her gown. He tugged on the zipper until it reached the bottom, but the dress didn't move or fall downwards.

He removed his mouth from Molly to ask, with a snort of annoyance, "Why is this dress not moving? Did I do something wrong?"

Molly giggled, and tugged playfully at one of his curls. "No, but there's a hook and eye at the top. You have to undo that too."

Sherlock groaned. "So much for being spontaneously romantic," he complained, and this time Molly laughed.

"It's okay, Sherlock. This isn't a novel. Let me turn around so you can see what you're doing." She did so and felt Sherlock fumble for a few seconds before he was able to unfasten the hook and eye. She suddenly remembered the trouble he had had when trying to unhook her bra on those couple of occasions during their engagement. Oh dear, he was in for a nasty surprise when he had to undo more than a dozen of them on her corset.

She heard his sigh of relief as he finally managed the task. The bodice shifted somewhat, but still refused to drop properly.

Sherlock groaned again. "Now what?"

She shot him an amused look. "It's the crinoline underneath. It's keeping the whole dress up. Do you want me to untie it?"

He pressed his lips together then shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I want to be the one undressing you on our wedding night. I don't want you undressing yourself. That would not be at all romantic."

Molly smirked and turned around again, so Sherlock could have access to the tied bow at the back of her crinoline. He released the tie and pulled on the string to loosen it, and finally, both crinoline and dress fell to the floor.

As she stepped out of it, Molly heard Sherlock's sharp intake of breath and suddenly remembered she had changed into the crotchless knickers, which were more like a thong and afforded a very good view of her bum.

She blushed then and didn't know whether she should turn around or stay where she was. She felt Sherlock's hand caressing one of those bared cheeks, as he said huskily, "Molly, you have an incredibly sexy bum." He squeezed it gently and she drew in her breath.

Hastily she turned around and moved close so he couldn't see her body. She felt suddenly shy. "My turn," she said, reaching up her hands to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged out of it and she laid her hands on his bare chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart which matched her own. Then they were kissing yet again, as Molly continued to feel the planes of Sherlock's chest, and he put his arms around her to work at the fastening of her corset. It took him several minutes and a couple of muttered "damned thing" and "bloody hell, this is ridiculous"curses, but finally he reached the bottom of the corset and pulled it off in triumph.

Molly blushed, when he stepped back to view her naked chest. Even though he had seen it on a couple of occasions, this time was different. She saw the naked desire in his eyes as his eyes raked over her, now wearing only those knickers and her stockings. "Oh, my God, Molly," he breathed, and his voice was deep and full of passion. "Your body is so beautiful, so perfect. I've been wanting to do this for so long." He lowered his head to her breasts then, touching them with his hands, kissing them with his mouth and Molly could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. Oh yes, it was just as well they had not progressed to anything like this before. She didn't want him to stop. Her hands tangled in his curls. Feeling his mouth and his tongue lavishing her breasts was exquisite torture and she felt her own desire for him rising higher.

She reached awkwardly for the fastening of Sherlock's trousers. No belt, she thought, as Sherlock obligingly stood to make it easier for her. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper. As she did so, she could feel the unmistakable evidence of his desire for her, and her breath hitched even as she slid his trousers down over his hips and he tugged them off the rest of the way. Now she could see he was clad only in his favorite Union Jack boxers.

It was his turn again, and he knelt to remove her thigh high stockings. She kept her legs tightly closed, embarrassed as his face was on a level with her knickers as he did so. Once again she felt unaccountably shy in front of him.

When he had successfully removed her stockings, he stood, and Molly asked in a hesitating voice, biting her lip, "Are you as nervous as I am right now?"

Sherlock stroked her face gently with his hand. "A little. I guess getting swept away by passion is different than planning it. I know I want you, desperately, but I also know I want this to be a beautiful experience for both of us, so I don't want us rushing it." He kissed her gently then, and she relaxed. He was right, there was no rush.

"Shall I turn down the covers of the bed now?" Sherlock asked, and she nodded. She watched as he took his phone and laid it on the bedside table, then pulled the covers down. Then she gave a little gasp as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, placing her gently upon it. He turned on one of the bedside lamps, then walked to the door and turned off the overhead light. The decrease in lighting immediately served to make the mood more romantic, and Molly smiled at his thoughtfulness. Then he joined her on the bed, sliding his arms around her once more and holding her close.

"Should I take off my necklace?" she asked him, fingering the exquisite piece of jewellery. The beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace belonged to Sherlock's mother, and had been loaned to her for the wedding.

Sherlock smirked. "No, it's quite sexy to see the necklace over your bare chest," he told her before his mouth captured hers again. This time as they kissed, Sherlock began to move a hand along Molly's body, not as lightly as before so that she would feel ticklish, but with enough pressure that she could feel wild sensations running through her body at his touch. His hand caressed her soft skin, coming to rest on her breasts, gently squeezing them in turn. He removed his mouth from hers once again to trail a line of kisses that led to her breasts and she whimpered at the sensations he elicited with his mouth. His body was moving against hers, and she could tell how desperately he wanted her.

Daringly she moved her hands downwards to remove his boxers and view what lay beneath for the first time. Her fingers grazed him as she succeeded in her task. When Sherlock groaned, moving his own mouth away from his exploration of her curves, she looked down involuntarily and caught sight of him in his naked glory and gasped.

All of a sudden she was afraid. She looked at Sherlock wide-eyed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, his brow furrowed in concern.

She swallowed nervously and licked her lips. "It's just, well, remember how I told you I don't even wear tampons because it's too hard to use them?"

Sherlock frowned, looking slightly confused. "I don't follow."

Molly blushed and bit the inside of her cheek, then let out a slow breath. "Well, if I can't use those, how on earth am I expected to, you know, accommodate something significantly bigger?"

Sherlock chuckled, and he raised a hand to caress her face gently. "Obviously, I'm no expert on the matter, but I assume things will work the way they're supposed to. Relax, sweetheart. I'm not ready to make love to you yet, despite what it may look like. I want to make sure you are ready first. Then, when the time comes, we'll just take it slow. It will be okay, I promise." His eyes looked into hers searchingly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she said, turning her face to kiss the palm of his hand which had still been resting on her cheek. She knew it was the truth. Despite everything, she had no doubt Sherlock would not hurt her if he could possibly help it.

Once again, he pulled her close and resumed kissing her, and she forced herself to think only of the wildfire that was running through her body, a fire she had successfully suppressed, for the most part, during their engagement, but which no longer needed to be kept at bay.

* * *

 **Author's note 2:** Sorry to keep you in suspense, but really, there was enough in this chapter for now. I hope you enjoyed the description of the room, which is factual. I looked online and at YouTube videos in order to describe it accurately. It looks like an extremely romantic place!

I apologize if the conversation near the end made you blush, but seriously, in my attempt to write realistic fiction, I can assure you that this is a topic that could certainly come up!

My plan is to publish the next chapter later this week and finish it next week.

As always, I value your thoughts and responses to this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. And the Two Shall Become One

**Author's note 1:** Okay, this is the big one and yes, it is rated M for a reason. Some of my more sensitive readers may wish to gloss over this chapter or skip it entirely, and the next one as well. For those of you who are used to my style of writing in my other M-rated stories, and don't have a problem with the way I write love scenes, it's still follows the same pattern. I do not use explicit words nor do I go into graphic detail, but yes, the reader is going to know what is happening.

* * *

Sherlock's heart pounded as he kissed Molly passionately. His body was crying out for fulfillment in a way even worse than it had ever done on those occasions during their engagement when they had become carried away.

Finally being able to kiss Molly's breasts as he had wanted to do for so long, and to see her sweet curves again was exquisite torture. Even the sight of her shapely bottom had sent a surge of heat through him that manifested in this ache he now felt. She was so beautiful in every way. But he was also very aware that she was slightly nervous. He was going to make sure this night was unforgettable in the best way possible. He had done the research. He knew the key was maximum preparation, and that Molly had to be relaxed as well. He needed her to forget any fears she had, and just concentrate on feelings instead.

"Would you prefer it if I turn off the lamp?" he asked, removing his mouth from hers and pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

He held his breath as he waited for her response. She thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, Sherlock. I want to be able to see you. I don't want making love to be about something that is done in the dark, but something that is a celebration of our love. Would _you_ rather have the light off?" she questioned, a little hesitantly.

"Not at all," he assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. "You know I just want you to be comfortable."

"And that's one of the things I love most about you. You always put my needs ahead of your own, even now, when I can feel how much you want me." Her gaze was soft, as was her voice.

"We have all night Molly, my darling. Besides, we've waited months for this night." Then he added, with a quirk to his lips, "I do suggest we get back to our non-verbal communication, however."

She agreed without words, pulling his head back down to hers. This time he did not move his mouth from hers, but instead returned to using his hand for exploration, tracing a line that went from the side of her body down to her hip. He hesitated when he found the fabric of her knickers, not sure whether he should attempt to take them off or not. She answered his unspoken question by lifting her hips off the bed so he could remove the knickers.

Much as he wanted to look at Molly completely in her nakedness, save for the necklace, Sherlock didn't want her to feel shy and become tense in any way. They had a lifetime ahead for him to gaze upon her beautiful body. No, he would continue to express his love in kisses and touches and this is what he proceeded to do. He kissed her as his questing hand explored the previously forbidden part of her body, reacting to her little gasps and moans of pleasure, allowing them to guide him to where she was most sensitive to his touch. _It is rather like tuning a violin,_ he thought in wonder, _searching for the perfect pitch._ His heart hammered with excitement, as he felt Molly start to write beneath him, at the sensations he was evoking in her. It was incredibly erotic, yet beautiful at the same time. When she finally cried out into his mouth, her body convulsing with the sensations he had aroused in her, he thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, and they hadn't even made love yet.

"Sherlock," she said breathlessly, and he could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, "that was incredible, like nothing I've ever experienced, but please - make love to me now. I need to be with you properly."

He hesitated, remembering her earlier fear, but he saw no fear in her eyes now whatsoever. Her lips were slightly parted and he saw the naked desire in her eyes, the yearning for them to be together fully.

She confirmed his questioning look by adding, "I'm not afraid anymore, Sherlock. I'm ready for this, for you."

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear. He moved himself into position above her, placing a hand on one side of her for support, the other guiding and seeking, finally giving his body what it had longed for so desperately, for so many weeks. He kept his eyes fixed on Molly's, watching for any signs of discomfort as he moved slowly to join his body with hers intimately. But there was no resistance as he felt the welcome of her body for the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut and a sigh of pleasure escaped his lips, as warmth spread through his body, even as his heart thumped almost painfully. He paused, wanting to commit this moment to memory, this feeling of absolute, exquisite oneness in being with the woman he adored. He heard Molly sigh beneath him and opened his eyes to stare into the coffee coloured depths of her own.

"Okay?" he asked, looking at her searchingly, raising his hand to her cheek, wanting to be sure her sigh had not been because of any discomfort she was feeling.

"More than okay," she breathed, shifting her hips slightly. Her hands reached to settle gently onto his own hips and he took that as his invitation to continue. He gave himself over to the overwhelming need that surged through him, wanting, no, _needing_ to express his love for her in the way uniquely designed for a man and woman by the Creator.

And as they made love for the first time, it was everything Sherlock could have hoped for, dreamed of. Molly's body was so yielding, so captivating. They gazed at one another in wonder when they weren't exchanging frequent kisses. Their soft sounds of love and passion filled the room as they gave and accepted the gift of each other's virginity, knowing it to be something infinitely precious and profound.

When at last he collapsed onto her, spent from an exhaustion that was different from anything he had ever felt before, Sherlock knew it had been worth waiting for, _she_ had been worth waiting for. Theirs was a union that was blessed by God, sanctified in the church where they had made their vows a few hours earlier.

"My God, how I love you," he declared hoarsely, his voice not quite steady. He slid off of Molly, sliding an arm beneath her head so he could lay beside her sideways and still look into her eyes. Her face was flushed, and their breathing was still ragged from the exertion, as he murmured huskily, placing a gentle hand against her cheek, "That was, well, it was incredible, unbelievable, my love." His eyes searched her face, as his finger traced the curve of her rather kiss-swollen lips. "How was it for you?"

Her lips trembled slightly at his delicate caress and they curved upwards before she spoke, her own voice still a little breathless. He was both gratified and satisfied with her succinct response. "Mind-blowing, Sherlock." He couldn't prevent the grin that spread across his face as she added, "Just as you said it would be."

He clearly remembered the list he had made, the steps he had planned to take with Molly as they tried to get through their engagement without succumbing to the ultimate temptation. Six steps on the front of the page, and actually they had not gone further than step four in the end, at least not after he had made the list. On the back of the page though he had boldly written -

 _7\. Kiss Molly all over on wedding night and blow her mind with awesome lovemaking aka SEX._

Well, he hadn't kissed her all over yet, but the wedding night was not over either, he reflected, before he reached to pull the duvet onto them, and they both fell into a sleep of utter contentment, not even bothering to turn off the lamp.

When Sherlock opened his eyes, for a moment he was uncertain where he was. Then he realized he was holding Molly against him and she was his wife. He quickly became aware of two things – Molly's hair was tickling his nose, and he could smell the hairspray that had been used on it. The other thing he became aware of was that his body was reacting to having Molly cuddled up to him with no knickers or boxers between them. Experimentally he traced his hand along her breast, hoping she would wake.

She made a contented little sound and shifted her position, then opened her eyes. "Hi," she said, smiling at him. "Is it morning already?"

Sherlock chuckled. "I think we still have a few hours. But I'd really like to not waste them in too much sleep, if you know what I mean." He nudged his body against hers so she would be aware of exactly what he meant. "Besides, I promised I'd kiss you all over your body on our wedding night, and I haven't done that yet."

"Who am I to deny you from doing what you promised?" she said, peeking at him flirtatiously from beneath her lashes. Oh, but she was adorable, he thought, settling a brief kiss on her lips, then moving his attentions to other parts of her body. He trailed kisses from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers, Then he repeated the process with the other one. He spent some time on the soft curves of her breasts once again. _Those are definitely one of my favourite parts of her anatomy,_ he thought to himself, lavishing them with licks and kisses that made her giggle and gasp and clutch at his hair.

Then he kissed her back, her legs and her feet, before moving to kiss her belly and dip his tongue into her belly button as she giggled again. He alternated between the light kisses that made her laugh, and the ones that made her gasp with pleasure. And then he was exploring her intimately, a little surprised, yet delighted to find he really enjoyed the experience himself. She tensed at first, obviously shy at experiencing this new kind of intimacy for the first time, but he persisted, coaxing her into surrendering to his ministrations until she shuddered and let out a strangled cry, as her hands clutched convulsively into his curls.

Satisfaction and desire shot through him then, as she released her death hold on his hair. He lifted his head and drew himself back up to look at his wife. He was shocked to see that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Molly?" His brows drew together in concern. Had he hurt her? Was that a cry of pain rather than of pleasure? "Sweetheart, did I hurt you? Was it not...good?"

To his relief, she smiled at him through her tears. "No, Sherlock. You didn't hurt me. In fact it was the most amazing, intense thing I've ever experienced. I don't know why I'm crying, maybe it's the emotional release that follows something like that?" She sniffled, swiping a hand at the tears on her cheeks.

"Thank God," he breathed. He was a little surprised when she sat up and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

He was even more surprised when she said seductively, reaching a hand to a certain part of his anatomy that was begging for attention, "Now, it's my turn."

Wild sensations ran through him at her inexperienced yet eager attention to him. Much as he enjoyed it though, he knew he wanted to be with her again, feeling her body as they made love.

"Enough, Molly," he entreated, casting his glance downwards and stroking her uncomfortably stiff hair, and she obeyed, laying back on the bed and inviting him with her body to be with her again. This time she was as eager as he was, and he exulted in their union, feeling her passionate response as she urged him on, until they were both exhausted and spent from the ecstasy that came from being together in the closest way possible.

He held her serenely afterwards, wanting to kiss her hair, but the stiffness of it was a bit off-putting. She pulled away from him suddenly. "Gotta use the loo."

He watched her walk to the bathroom, admiring the rounded shape of her bottom as she went, then realized he needed to use the toilet too. It had been a few hours, after all. He got out of bed and waited for Molly to exit the bathroom, laughing when she opened the door and jumped, seeing him standing there. His eyes raked over her perfect figure. _What was it about a woman wearing nothing but a necklace that was so alluring?_ he wondered.

But he didn't have time to think about that now, or it would become difficult to use the toilet. Molly headed back to the bed, while he took his turn in the bathroom. Afterwards, he looked at the bathtub. _Yes,_ he decided, _I'm going to run a bath for us when I wake next, so I can wash away that stuff in Molly's hair._

As he walked back to the bed, this time, Molly's eyes were on him, taking in his own naked form. He nearly put a hand down to cover himself, then almost laughed at his own silliness. She seemed to have overcome her own shyness, laying on the bed languidly, completely naked except for that necklace, with a look on her face that made him consider attempting to make love to her again. But he thought better of it, instead climbing into the bed and pulling the duvet back up to shield his eyes from her sexy body.

Thinking about his plan for the next time he woke, he said, running his fingers along the sapphire and diamond necklace, "You should probably take off the necklace now - earrings too."

She looked at him questioningly, but complied, reaching her hands around her neck, beneath her somewhat mussed hair to unclasp the borrowed piece of jewellery that would one day belong to her anyway. She set it on her bedside table, and then took off the earrings as well. _She will have her own necklace to wear soon from me,_ Sherlock thought with an inner smile, once he presented her with her wedding gift. He hadn't decided yet though whether to wait till they arrived at their honeymoon destination, or after the bath he planned on sharing with her before they made love again.

"I'll tell you later why the necklace had to come off," he told her, adding, "Now, let's get some more sleep." He turned off the lamp, and in the sudden darkness, reached blindly for Molly, who made a sigh of contentment as he enfolded her into his embrace, and they slept.

* * *

 **Author's note:** You have no idea how difficult this chapter was to write. I really tried to convey the absolute joy and fulfillment for Molly and Sherlock in making love for the first time (and second!). I wanted to write it in a way that conveys the profound love they share without it becoming too explicit. This was definitely a chapter where I revealed more than usual about their intimacy. I hope I succeeded in making the whole experience one that was sensual and passionate, without crossing the line into an uncomfortable to read love scene. I am aware that everyone has their own limits when it comes to reading descriptions of sex, and this may cross the limits for some. However, I also feel that sexual intimacy is natural and not something that needs to be kept hidden as if it is dirty. Our bodies were created for it after all, and the desire that goes along with it. Being a Christian does not mean that sexual intimacy should not be just as passionate and enjoyable for us as for people who enjoy it without holding those same ideals about it. I am simply trying to highlight the fact that the covenant of marriage provides a blanket of blessing over it. I totally respect the fact that some people are not going to feel the same way, and I have many T-rated stories which cater to those who feel strongly about keeping love scenes non-specific, and if I have a reader who has read this and found it to be too much, I hope you will consider at least reading those stories and enjoying the lighter romance.

Please be honest and tell me what you thought, and whether I succeeded in making their first time one that was worth reading about, and if you could see the blessing they felt covering them for waiting for their wedding night to be together intimately.

I await your responses with nervous anticipation.


	3. Bubble Bath and Bliss

**Author's note:** Thank you to my readers who responded to the last chapter. I am very pleased that those of you who took the time to make a comment, felt that I did not go too far in my descriptions. I hope you will feel the same with the final chapter in this wedding night story.

* * *

Molly was awakened from a sound sleep to feel Sherlock carrying her. She opened her eyes and realized he was taking her to the bathroom.

"Oh good," he commented, as a smile curved his lips, "now I can turn you around, and you can put your arms around my neck. That will make things a little easier." He set her down and then proceeded to pick her up the other way, bridal style, as she obediently clasped her hands around his neck.

"Easier for what?" she questioned, blinking sleepily as he strode into the bathroom. Then her eyes alighted on the tub which was filled with water and had a mountain of soap bubbles on the surface. "Oh," she breathed, suddenly realizing what Sherlock intended to do. _How on earth did I sleep through him filling the tub?_ she wondered, even as Sherlock leaned over and deposited her into the tub. She giggled as some of the bubbles flew up and hit her in the face.

"That's why the necklace had to come off. I thought we could use a bath," explained Sherlock with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Oh, you did, did you?" she asked with a coquettish smile of her own.

"Mhm," he answered, with a gentle nudge against her back. "Move over a little so I can get in behind you."

Molly did as he asked and felt him slipping into the bath behind her,, sliding his long legs on either side of her body. It was a wonderful feeling. She leaned back against his naked chest.

"Oh," he said hesitantly, and she turned her head to see his face contorted into a grimace. "Would you mind if I washed your hair first? It's a bit prickly against my chest."

Molly giggled. "I'm sure it is. Now you know what it's like for me to kiss you when you haven't shaved for a few days." She reached a hand up to stroke his almost clean-shaven chin, which was just beginning to show evidence of a five o'clock shadow.

His lips twitched into a grin. "Touché, my love. I understand now that something can look good, but not feel as good as it looks."

"Well, _some_ things feel even better than they look," she said, giving him a flirtatious glance.

"Keep talking that way, my darling, and things will be happening _in_ this bath rather than out of it," he warned, with a seductive look that made Molly's breath hitch. She loved being his darling.

Molly moved forward in the tub and bent backwards to wet her hair. Then she enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock massaging her scalp as he worked her hair into a lather from the shampoo he had squeezed into his hand.

"Did you learn how to do this on YouTube?" she asked, only half jokingly.

To her surprise, Sherlock responded seriously. "YouTube is a wonderful teaching resource. Remember, I learned how to make serviettes on YouTube, and I learned how to braid your hair as well." He continued working his fingers through her hair, then added, "I have a feeling this is going to be very tough to brush out afterwards, because of all the hairspray."

"Are you planning to brush it for me as well then?" she enquired, tilting her head back to glimpse an upside-down image of his incredibly handsome face.

"Of course I am. Nothing but the full treatment for my beautiful wife," he informed her, shifting his body around enough to press his lips to her earlobe, and she giggled again. This really was the perfect wedding night and it wasn't over yet. "Now put your hair under the water and rinse out the shampoo," Sherlock instructed, and she complied, blowing a few soap bubbles away from her mouth as she did so.

He added conditioner to her hair and then produced a comb which he had apparently taken out of the toiletries bag she had placed in the overnight one, while she was sleeping. It took a full ten minutes to comb out her hair, but Sherlock was very patient, working at the knots with gentle fingers until her hair was smooth once more.

"Much better," he proclaimed, as she dipped her head under the water again to rinse off the conditioner.

"Thank you, sweetheart. So now that my hair is clean, what do you propose to do next?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as she swiveled her head to look at him, much preferring this angle to the upside-down view.

"This," he said shifting in the tub enough so that he could lower his lips to hers for a very sensuous, lingering kiss that left her gasping. Lord, but he knew how to kiss, she thought a little dazedly, when the kiss finally ended.

Sherlock picked up a flannel from the side of the tub and squeezed some body wash onto it. Then he began to wash her body, starting with her arms, followed by her armpits, which made her squirm in ticklish delight. Then he focussed his attention on her breasts, washing one at a time, slowly. He moved to wash her back, followed by her belly. "Lean back and lift up your legs," he instructed her. Molly did so and Sherlock started at her toes, making her giggle uncontrollably. Then he worked his way up each leg to her thigh. He then gently wiped the most sensitive part of her anatomy, which made her let out a little whimper. He teased her for a brief moment, but then withdrew the flannel and said, "Your turn."

Molly sighed a little in disappointment as Sherlock turned around so his back was to her, and she did the same, this time placing her own legs around his body. She washed his hair in the way he had done hers. Fortunately she didn't need to use the comb on his curls, just threaded her fingers through them afterwards. Then she took the flannel and squeeze some body wash on it. She followed the same path he had done for her. When she washed his back, she gazed at the crisscrossed scars that covered it and shuddered slightly. Her stomach twisted. Every time she saw those scars, she knew she would feel that same sensation in the pit of her stomach, thinking about what he had endured during his two years away from London. She leaned forward and kissed his back several times over the scars.

Molly paid particular attention to Sherlock's pectoral muscles, and could feel his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. He seemed particularly sensitive in that area. Then she leaned forward and washed his legs as well. He was also a little ticklish in the foot area, she noted. Then she moved the flannel upwards to cleanse the most private part of his anatomy. She couldn't help her little gasp, when she felt that he was definitely turned on, as she knew she was as well. Having a bath together like this was extremely erotic. She did a little teasing of her own until Sherlock grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "I think we should get out of the bath now," he said huskily, rising as he spoke.

Molly couldn't help admiring his magnificent masculine form. He was so beautiful in every way. He pulled her up with him, then stepped out of the tub, helping her to do the same. He grabbed a towel, drying her off, before allowing her to do the same for him.

As one, they reached for the robes behind the bathroom door and put them on to go back into the main room. They both climbed onto the big bed and sat crosslegged facing each other. Molly couldn't suppress a grin when the robe was unable to hide the evidence of Sherlock's desire for her, and her hand crept out to touch it rather boldly.

He gave her a long look and said, "You certainly got over your shyness fast, Mrs. Holmes."

Molly giggled and smirked at him. "No point in being modest now that I've seen it all."

With a growl, Sherlock bent forward and immediately unbelted her robe, sliding it off her shoulders, then moving his hands to cup her breasts possessively. "No point at all," he agreed, giving her another look, a seductive one that made her quiver, even as his caressing hands produced the same result. She suddenly realized that if Sherlock had not been the honourable man he was, and instead had really wanted to seduce her during their engagement, she would not have resisted.

Molly gave a little shriek of laughter as he surged forward and pressed her down onto the bed, moving his hands from her breasts to pin her arms above her head instead. Then he kissed her, as he moved his body against hers sensuously.

She struggled to free her hands from his grasp, moving her mouth away from his to beg, "Please Sherlock, I want to touch you as well."

He released her immediately, and she stroked his back. As they kissed again, Sherlock snaked one hand behind her neck as his other one began to touch her body. His caresses were a little bolder than they had been earlier. She let out a gasp as his hand explored those intimate places delicately. Sherlock had an amazing memory, as she knew, and he proved it by the way he touched her in just the right way to elicit her maximum response. He was a quick learner, she thought, as her body was set on fire with sensation.

This time when they made love, Sherlock took his time, trying to prolong the pleasure they both felt at being together. He would pause to kiss her frequently and it was exquisite torture. In the end it was her who begged him, urging him to increase his rhythm until they were both gasping from the wonder of it and clutching at one another in a bliss that consumed them.

On this occasion, when Sherlock would have moved off of her body afterwards, Molly held him to her, wanting to prolong that feeling of completeness she felt with them being together. Sherlock obligingly remained covering her body, propping himself up on his elbows to lessen his weight, and he kissed her tenderly.

By now, the pale light of dawn was filtering through the curtained windows and Molly could see Sherlock's beloved features. "I love you so much, Sherlock. Words just seem so inadequate to express how incredible this night has been." She reached up and touched his face lovingly.

"Je t'adore ma belle ange. I adore you my beautiful angel," Sherlock said in his sexiest voice, which thrilled Molly.

She giggled. "I love it when you speak in foreign languages to me. More please!"

"Ich liebe dich, meine sexy Frau. Do you know what that means?"

Molly thought a moment. "I still know some German from my school days. I know Frau can mean woman or wife, so I'm guessing in this case you love me and think I'm a sexy wife?"

"Excellent, Mrs. Holmes." Sherlock bent down to kiss her again and finally she released her hold on him so he could move off of her body. He did so, but pulled her with him so they were facing each other. "Molly, this night - being with you - it has been more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you though for wanting to wait. I understand now more than ever how different it is when you have the blessing of God. Now we need have no guilt in taking pleasure from each other, and in receiving it. Your body is such a gift from God." He ran his fingers lightly down the side of her body and she couldn't help but giggle because his touch was so light it tickled.

"Stop it, Sherlock," she managed through giggles. "That tickles unbearably!"

He gave her a wicked grin. "Just wait till we get to our honeymoon destination and I use Meena's hen night gift on you."

Molly thought about the feather, along with the velvet handcuffs and blindfold, and her breath caught. That promised to be rather exciting too. "Well, don't you think we should try to get some sleep now so that we can not be falling asleep when we actually get to our honeymoon destination? And are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" She lifted her brows at him.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sherlock's mouth as he shook his head. "It will remain a surprise until we get there. But I guess you're right, we should get some sleep now. Luckily the check out here is only at noon, so we can rest for a few hours." He pulled the duvet over them once more. "Schlaf gut, mein Schatz." He held her close to him and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"You sleep well too, my darling." She snuggled into his embrace contentedly. Nobody could have asked for a more perfect wedding night than theirs had been. It wasn't long before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note 2:** And there you have it, the end of a wedding night that was filled with passion and love and blessing. I hope you enjoyed the experience, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Doesn't the idea of a nice, romantic bubble bath sound good? Wouldn't you love to hear Sherlock talking to you in a foreign language with that sexy voice? *wink* Molly is a very lucky woman, but then again, Sherlock is a very lucky man to have her as well.

I do love writing for these characters so much, and the next installment will be their honeymoon journey. Are you looking forward to it? There will be a lot more passion (I mean, really, it is their honeymoon and they waited a long time to be together, so it will be passion overload!) and adventure, interspersed with humour and some serious discussion as well. I also spent a considerable amount of time researching Stratford-upon-Avon so that you will have an immersive experience and hopefully be able to picture what it would be like to really go there. Although the honeymoon journey is a standalone story, it does refer back to the original engagement story at times, so fair warning for those of you who have not read that.


End file.
